Steel Fox DxD
by Crazybearfaria
Summary: All Frank Jaeger wanted was to protect his sister and escape his past. But when a botched Op leaves his friend dead and him out of work, Frank finally finds his trust in almost everyone, himself included, shattered. Now, his only hope of salvation lay in the women who come to love him as he fights for them and his sister in a supernatural world on the brink annihilation.


_(__Prologue)_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I used to be a child soldier and a damned good one at that. I was born in Rhodesia in the early nineties, I never knew my parents or what became of them. I was simply know as No. 198-345-720. My earliest memories are of my drill sergeant, an absolute animal by the name of Lukas Plegaz, beating the ever-loving shit out of me when I failed to hit a target with a throwing knife on my first try. I grew to hate the man immensely…..but at the same time I suppose I am thankful to him as well, in a sick, twisted kind of way. Despite his abject and unnecessary cruelty, I can't deny that he gave me the skills necessary to be a soldier. He taught me how to shoot, how to handle a blade, how to turn my body from a weak piece of trash and into a weapon itself. <strong>_

_**I hated him for the pain and humiliation…but I couldn't fault the results. **_

_**Eventually, after several years, when I was on the receiving end of an extremely savage beating, Plegaz was sent flying by…..something. I didn't know what it was exactly at the time, but all I was thankful for was the reprieve it gave me. After that, I lost consciousness due to blood-loss and I didn't wake up for several days. When I finally came around, I was in a whole new room that I'd never seen before. It smelt like antiseptic and a thousand bloody other stenches that I still cannot place after nearly ten years. **_

_**It was whilst I was there that I learnt what had sent Plegaz flying away from me. **_

_**Apparently, it was magic. **_

_**Magic. **_

_**Yeah, I know what you're thinking, 'You sure your drill sergeant didn't smack your head harder than your letting on?'. My answer is no. I was sat down and told by some desk jockey about my situation. About how that there was a whole different world out there, with Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels. It seems crazy, but when you consider the fact that we live in a world where Physicokenisis is common-place amongst true T&I specialists, walking Tanks with nuclear capacity hold the world to ransom and PMC's make more money than oil-companies now using OILEX…is it really **__too __**strange to think that there is something else out there? A whole new world to become involved in? **_

_**I didn't think so. **_

_**Not that I was given much choice on the matter. It was either fall head-first into this new world and adapt as quickly as possible, or die via firing squad. Needless to say, whilst I wasn't happy to do so, I agreed and became involved in this strange new world. I agreed to learn the ways of magic….. if only to ensure that I had another skill up my sleeve to kill my enemies with. **_

_**And so I was transferred to a specialist division of our army….the 'Supernatural Combat Division Initiative', or SDCI for short. Alongside a select handful of others, we learnt under the most brutal instructors on the face of the Earth. Complex mathematic equations for our spells and super-human level exercises forced us to become so much stronger than the average person. We became faster, stronger and smarter than even most of the exorcists the Church used. By age eleven I was already well on my way to obtaining a masters level of control of my branch of magic – Lightning magic. **_

_**Eventually we were cleared for active combat duty. October 16**__**th**__**, 2002. That was the day of my first combat deployment…of my first kill…..of my only regret in life….but also the birth of my only reason for living. **_

_**A girl no more than 2 years younger than me lay in a small ditch not five metres from where her parents had been killed. She was half starved and slowly dying from dehydration. I pulled her from the ditch and nursed her back to health. **_

_**Like me she had no real name, but eventually, after several days….and scanning through the papers from several dead civilians, we finally gave her a name. **_

_**Naomi. **_

_**Naomi Hunter. **_

_**Naomi was adamant that we try to find me a name as well. I claimed it was a waste of time and energy…..but eventually she found a first name for me… after sneaking out of our small shared quarters back at base several times so that she could go through more and more papers. **_

_**And that name was Frank. **_

_**It wasn't much, but it was better than being a mere number….a face without a name or emotion. **_

_**I'll admit it, before Naomi, I was emotionally stunted as fuck. I hardly interacted with my peers, and when I did, it was normally mind-fucking them so that beating the ever-loving shit out of them would be easier for me in spars. But Naomi actually helped pull me out of this…somewhat. Don't get me wrong, I am still a sarcastic arsehole to just about everyone and I have a tendency to rely on violence to solve my issues….but I am getting better…..or so I keep telling myself. **_

_**Naomi seems to think otherwise, but I digress. **_

_**We were stuck in the hell-hole that Rhodesia had become for three years. In that time I perfected my craft as a warrior and stained my hands with more blood than all my peers put together. My magical abilities grew famous and soon I was known simply as 'The Lightning Fox'. And soon enough my abilities started to get me noticed by my superiors. I was given progressively more and more challenging missions until finally I was given my biggest assignment yet. **_

_**Assassinating the United States Ambassador to Africa. **_

_**My plan was flawless and well-conceived. The ambassador was due to make the rounds of some local villages, so that he could be seen as 'concerned for the suffering people of Rhodesia.' Poor bastard and his ten guards didn't think a single thing of it when they approached a poor young teenager who looked half-starved to death thanks to some illusion magic. **_

_**With just a knife that I had hidden in my trouser pocket and my unarmed combat techniques, I eliminated each and every single one of them in a mere twenty three seconds…..**_

_**But there was one man I hadn't accounted for. **_

_**Big Boss. **_

_**Even in Rhodesia during the most brutal civil-war to ever rock our nation, any soldier worth their salt knew who Big Boss was. Commander of the 'Army without a nation', **__Soldiers Without Boarders,__** and widely regarded as the best soldier to have ever lived. And he was stood right across from me as I stood with my blade buried in the Ambassadors chest. No words were spoken as the poor bastards soul left his body and his bloodied corpse tumbled to the ground….**_

_**We just watched the other. **_

_**And waited…..**_

_**And waited….**_

_**And waited. **_

_**Then as if on some unseen signal, we began our fight. **_

_**I don't remember how long we fought for…..but all I remember was this thrill. It was as if my body and mind would have me no-where else but there. The blood pumping and adrenaline coursing through my veins…..I'd never felt so free. **_

_**So alive. **_

_**Looking back on it, I don't think there was actually a reason for our fight. No mission guiding our moves. No ideology governing our style of fighting. No politicians forcing us to pull the trigger. No hatred powering our blows. **_

_**It was just a fight. The purest fight I have ever been involved in. There was no rhyme, reason or need for us to fight…we just did. **_

_**Eventually, I found myself staring up and into a darkening sky and a blood-red sun setting in the distance, staining the sky the same crimson as I had stained the sands of my home. I turned back to face the man who had finally best me, expecting to find a blade waiting to pierce my skull or a gun waiting to empty a round into my head. **_

_**Yet all found was an open hand waiting to pull me to my feet. **_

_**I asked the man why he hadn't killed me yet. He just smiled at me ever so slightly before uttering the words that would eventually drag me into the next part of my life. **_

"_**You passed the test." **_

_**For now, what happened after that, Is history I will leave buried….especially now that I have a chance to fight for my own reasons and not those of some jumped-up little shit of a politician….**_

_**But knowing my luck, I'll wind up in a load of shit again sometime real soon." **_

* * *

><p><span><strong>(Eastern Kuoh Town, Kuoh Academy, 23<strong>**rd**** April 2012)**

The sun was steadily beating down upon the prestigious Kuoh academy, a once all-girls school that had recently turned Co-Ed in the past few decades. The school itself was heavily modelled on Western architecture, and as such the school had an almost royal aura about it. The main building itself looked like a country house found in England or France during the mid-1800's. Strong, imposing and beautifully crafted, the main-school building oozed of wealth and influence, a typical trademark of buildings commissioned by the upper echelons of European society.

The main 'campus' of the school comprised of multiple smaller outlying buildings, ranging from the traditional dojo on the eastern end of the campus where the Kendo and martial-arts clubs congregated to practice their arts come the start and end of the school day. To the west and north lay the school sports facilities. These included an modern sports-hall and state-of the art gym to the north of the main school building, whilst a track, football pitch and tennis courts were arrayed in the vast western territory of the school campus.

But it was past these buildings and hidden by numerous trees lay the old school building, home to the Occult research club, the most popular club in the whole of Kuoh academy.

The reason for this was not due to the school populaces overriding desire to learn all that they could about the occult and the mythos of Japan. No, as a matter of fact, the only reason that the Occult Research club was so beloved by the school populace was simply due to age-old Highschool politics and teenage hormones.

It was where the most popular individuals of the school were, and they were all currently gathered in the main room of the Occult Research club, a somewhat gothic/Victorian style study, with two plush sofas facing one another in the middle of the room whilst a heavy oak desk and chair dominated the north face of the room, whilst the east wall was dominated by huge bookshelves and the west wall marked with three windows, each with their own seat.

The first member of the Occult Research club is a young first year named Koneko Tojou. She was a short girl with a very lithe frame, short, bobbed white hair and amber, cat like eyes. She was often referred to as the 'School mascot' by the vast majority of the school populace…and was also notorious for her seemingly endless luck and sweet-tooth. She wore the standard female version of the Kuoh academy uniform, a black and white accented blazer, black skirt and brown shoes, although she did not wear the schools optional shoulder cape.

The next most noticeable figure, sat on the sofa opposite Koneko, was the second year student famously dubbed as the 'Prince of Kuoh academy', Yuuto Kiba.

This young man was the envy of just about every male in the whole of Kuoh town, with what many called 'Princely' looks, blond hair, grey eyes, a fairly strong build and average height, combined with the ability to charm women with just a few words, Kiba was loved by the majority of the female populace…..and as such he earned the ire of his male peers for apparently stealing the attention of all the women in the school. He wore the standard male version of the Kuoh academy uniform, with black trousers and dress-shoes, a black and white accented blazer and then a simple white shirt underneath.

Sat opposite from him, next to Koneko, was the exact opposite of Kiba, Hyoodo Issei. This young man was extremely average looking and averagely built, with unkempt brown hair and dark brown eyes. In fact, the only thing that was not average about the young man in question was his hyperactive libido, which had earned him a position in the schools most despised group of individuals, 'The Perverted Trio'.

Opposite Issie sat a beautiful second year girl by the name of Asia Argento. She had long blond hair that reached her mid-back and deep green eyes that spoke of kindness that few would ever be able to display. A former nun from Italy, Asia was a recent transfer to the school and the latest addition to the club. She wore the standard girls uniform of her new school, sans the cape as she was currently in-doors.

The next most noticeable figure in the room was another young woman who stood several metres to the left of the main desk . She was an absolutely gorgeous young woman with a buxom figure, long raven hair that fell like a river to just above her calve muscles even though it was tied up in a pony-tail. Her eyes were a beautiful violet and her lips were quirked into a near constant smile. She was the role-model of many women and the object of many men's desires.

Akeno Himejima, one of the "Two Great Onee-Sama's" of Kuoh academy and vice president of the Occult research club.

And finally, sat down in the high-backed leather chair was the other half of the 'Onee-Sama's', President of the Occult Research club and the schools most popular student.

Rias Greymory.

She was very much like her best friend Akeno in terms of her figure, as she was also extremely buxom and arguably the most beautiful girl on campus. She had long flowing crimson hair that reached her lower back and beautiful aqua-green eyes that sparkled with a love of life and mischief. Like her fellow female members of the club, she too wore the school uniform but like her friend Akeno, she also wore the shoulder cape.

Now, it may seem odd that such people, who had not too much in common aside from their popularity, were all in the same club as one another. The reason for why was very simple, if virtually unknown.

That reason?

They were all devils.

Rias Greymory was a pure-blooded devil from an extremely influential, rich and powerful family in the Underworld, and each member of the club was a member of her 'Peerage' , with Akeno holding the position of Queen, Koneko that of Rook, Kiba that of the Knight, Asia that of the Bishop and Issei that of the Pawn. Normally the group in question would be out and about by now, either dealing with requests from Humans or killing stray-Devils that had wandered into their territory.

But right now, the group was waiting patiently for their King to begin speaking, having told them she had a matter she wished to discuss with them.

Eventually, after several more seconds of uncomfortable silence, Issei spoke out.

"Ummmm Buccho, I hate to sound impatient, but why have you pulled us off of duty tonight?" The boy spoke with a certain level of uneasiness towards his 'King' and master. He didn't want to appear rude or impatient, but Rias either did not care or was waiting for someone to ask her, as she smiled softly at her Pawn before she began speaking.

"I've called you all here because I wish to discuss with you the prospect of adding a new member to our little family."

That earned the smiling red-head several curious glances, as the group finally fixed its full attention on their leader.

"Ara, ara Rias, found another member for our dysfunctional little group already, eh?" Akeno asked jokingly, earning a small chuckle and nod from Rias. Kiba smiled slightly before speaking out himself.

"So, who's caught your attention then, Buccho?"

Rias flipped her gaze to Kiba before reaching to a small pile of pictures on her desk. Using a small amount of demonic energy, Rias floated the pictures to each member of her peerage.

Issei looked down at his picture and almost felt his jaw slacken in shock at the young woman in the image. She was extremely good looking, with medium length, black silky hair, tanned skin, silky smooth skin and near aristocratic features. She was way above average height for a Japanese female at roughly 5'7 ft tall, and even though it was hidden by her school-uniform, it was clear to all that the young woman in the picture not only had a fantastic body, but that it was athletically inclined and obviously well cared for.

Issei stared at the photo for several seconds before speaking.

"Ano… is… is that Ja….Jae"

"Jaeger-san? Why yes it is Issue-kun." Rias replied with a smile, earning shocked looks from Kiba and Issei, a happy smile from Asia, an impassive look from Koneko and a curious look from Akeno. The whole group was quiet for several seconds until Issei once again broke the silence…..although this time, he was a little bit louder than previously.

"**WHAAAAA? WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO RECRUIT THAT PSYCO!" **

Everyone in the room sweat-dropped slightly at Issei's over-the-top reaction. Issei himself seemed far too concerned with rocking backwards and forwards in a small ball in a corner of the room, muttering something to himself underneath his breath. Everyone else in the room kept their disbelieving gazes on Issei until….

"Idiot pervert." Koneko stated in a monotone, earning a face-palm from Rias, a small giggle from Akeno and a brief chuckle from Kiba. Asia had decided to vacate her seat and tried to sooth the frantic Issei.

"Aahaha, I wouldn't go that far Issei-san. Jaeger-San is just somewhat…..antisocial." Kiba stated nervously to the frantic Issei, who paused his rocking as he jumped to his feet, an accusing finger pointed towards the Knight.

"ANTISOCIAL? ANTISOCIAL? SHE'S ONLY ANTISOCIAL? SHE'S A PSYCO I TELL YOU! NO-ONE CAN BE CONSIDERED JUST 'ANTISOCIAL' WHEN THEY BEAT FOUR THUGS INTO PERMANAT COMAS AND SEVERLY INJURE A FURTHER SEVEN! AND THEN THERE WAS WHAT SHE DID TO ME AND THE OTHERS WHEN WE SIMPLY TRIED TO SEE SOME OPPAI!" Issei screamed frantically. Everyone watched on with exasperated expressions as the young pervert continued panicking.

Although to be fair to the young man, his fear was well founded.

Not only had Naomi Jaeger established herself as captain of the girls Kendo team within one day of joining the school, she also proved himself to be an absolute master of unarmed combat when he brutally annihilated a group of thugs just outside of the school when they tried to make those leaving pay a "toll". After that, she swiftly earned the love of many of the schools female students when she taught Issei and his friends "….some god damned fucking manners…" after they tried to peep on her and her club members.

"Yes well, despite his violent tendencies, Jaeger- chan has proven to be quite the find. Aside from her incredible martial-arts skills, Jaeger has proven herself to not only be incredibly intelligent by taking the number one student ranking from our _illustrious _Kaichou, Sona. But she also has extremely large magical reserves, too large actually for her to be a regular human." Rias informed her peerage calmly, drawing a raised eyebrow from Kiba.

"Do you think she's a part of one of the factions Buccho?" The blond swordsman asked his King with a slightly steely edge to his voice. Rias shook her head in the negative before providing her own answer.

"I spoke with Sona, and we both agree that the probability is that she's either a rouge Youkai hiding from her own people, or a practicing magician. But either way, there is no way that we can ignore that kind of power simply hiding at the school."

"So you plan on recruiting her Buccho?" Akeno said, stating it as fact rather than as a question. The busty red-head in question nodded her head.

"Indeed I do…..but so does Sona. So we came to the agreement that we shall both meet Jaeger-chan. Sona's peerage is fetching her, but I will get the first attempt at persuading her to join my peerage." Rias stated with a small smile on her face.

After all, if her predictions about Jaeger were correct then she would have another powerful piece at her disposal for when _**he **_came and tried to force _**it **_through.

But for now, she had to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kuoh academy, Kendo Dojo.) <strong>

Two female figures stood opposite one another in the middle of an empty sparring room. One of the figures was clad in the typical Kendo gear, helmet and all. And despite all of this, the helmet and padding had no effect what-so-ever in muffling the heavy breathing of the individual in question.

On the other hand, the second person was in no-where near as bad a shape as the first. This individual wore little more than a black tank-top and black trackie-bottoms and white ankle-socks. And given her outfit, it was obvious to everyone present that the young woman in question was not only exceptionally good-looking, given the way the tank top hugged her generous assets and her smooth stomach, or the way the trackie bottoms clung perfectly to her shapely lower body. Her black hair was pulled back into a neat pony-tail and her cool grey eyes analysed her opponent.

The two stood opposite one-another for several moments, neither making any form of movement as they waited for their opponent to strike. Eventually after several seconds, the armour clad girl let out a small war-cry as she dashed towards the black-clad beauty. Said individual simply sighed as she lazily raised her Bokken and blocked a sloppy downwards slash from her opponent. The black clad warrior then swiftly ran her own "blade" along his opponents until he hit the hilt, at which point she flipped the blade onto a right angle and forced it upwards and therefore knocking her opponents blade away.

'Frank's favourite move.' She thought to herself with a small mental sigh.

Then with the speed of a viper, the raven haired young woman then grabbed a hold of her opponents blade-wielding arm and twisted it behind her opponents back before throwing her opponent away with only one hand. Said opponent let out a surprised yelp as she went tumbling to the floor, but she managed to break into a role and brought herself to her feet several moments later.

Turning to face her opponents, the armour clad schoolgirl expected to be met with a furious charge, but she stopped mid-movement when she realised her opponent was no-where to be seen.

"Over here."

The words were like the whispers of a ghost on the wind, but so silent was the dojo, the words may as well have been shouted.

The armour clad individual turned to her left and attempted to raise her Bokken to block an overhead swing, hoping that her instinct would prove correct.

Thankfully, her instincts were correct and the strike did come from overhead…however, that did nothing to help. The strength behind the swing of her opponent smashed her sword straight down into her own head and her opponents sword struck so hard that the 'CRACK' from her Bokken breaking on her opponents helmet made those watching from the corners of the room wince as the armour clad female collapsed into a small heap, completely unconscious.

The raven haired female left standing at the end of the fight let out another small sigh as she slowly trudged towards the edge of the mat. She casually threw her Bokken off to the side and into the corner of the mat as several students raced onto the floor and slowly began dragging her opponent off of the mat to a polite round of applause and several small cheers.

"Nice one Jaeger-san!"

"You go captain!"

"Did you see her kick Taekehito's ass?"

"That was quicker than last week!"

"She's a monster!"

Naomi Jaeger (AKA Naomi Hunter in the USA) could only shake her head slightly at her fellow Kendo-club members discussions. Ever since she had disposed of the male-kendo club's captain some several months ago, everyone in the club either thought of her as a sword-prodigy or a sword-wielding demon given human form….

…

…..

…..

Yeah, never let it be said that the student body of Kuoh academy was normal by any stretch of the imagination.

Shaking her head ever so slightly, Naomi gave a slight wave of her right hand to the rest of the club, indicating for them to pack up and hit the showers. It was a part of her unique code that the rest of the club had quickly come accustomed to. Everyone slowly began to trudge after their captain, but before Naomi Jaeger could get too far, she heard a distinctly female voice call out for her.

"Jaeger-san."

Naomi turned around on her heel and was greeted by an all-too familiar purple-haired, young woman. The young woman in question was somewhat shorter than Naomi imposing figure at a mere 5'4. She had a very lithe frame and a truly gorgeous face that was framed by red glasses. She wore the standard Kuoh uniform and face was set in an impassive look.

'Souna Shitouri, real name Sona Sitiri , Student council President, heiress to the devil Sitiri family and former number one ranked student academically.' Naomi thought to herself calmly as her body tensed ever so slightly.

'What the hell could she possibly want with me? I haven't skipped any classes in the past few days …So that means they must be finally making their move.'

"Jager-san, I was wondering if you would mind accompanying me to a meeting." Sona stated in her ever common monotone. Naomi narrowed her eyes ever so slightly as she met the violet gaze of the student council president with her own steely grey eyes. She desperately tried to ascertain any form of additional information, but after several seconds of acquiring nothing, Naomi gave a non-committal 'hmmmm' of assent.

"Give me five minutes to grab a shower."

Sona nodded her head and made her way back towards the main dojo doors.

"I'll be waiting outside."

* * *

><p><strong>(5 <span>minutes later, outside the dojo.)<span>**

Now clad in her school uniform, Naomi Jaeger re-emerged from the girls Kendo-club rolling her shoulders ever-so-slightly as she took a deep breath as the suns dying rays draped Kuoh academy in a warm orange glow. Immediately her eyes searched the local area for any possible threats, concealed or not, whilst her entire body tensed and prepared to spring into action at a moment's notice.

After several seconds of analysing for a possible threat and not identifying any, Jaeger stopped her brief surveillance and allowed his eyes to drift back to the now fully assembled student council. Sona was stood at their head whilst the ever watchful, and beautiful, Tsubaki Shinra stood only a few feet away from her King. Jaeger cast her eyes over the assembled group in an impassive glance before turning her gaze back to Sona.

"Expecting trouble from me, Shitori-san?" She asked calmly, earning raised eyebrow from the girl in question who replied swiftly.

"Should I be, Jaeger-san?"

Naomi allowed her lips to quirk upwards for half-a-second in a small smirk.

"Right now? No. But academically…well let's just say you have some work to do Shitori-san." Frank replied. Sona seemed to gain a competitive glean to her eyes as she fixated the young orphan with a glare.

"You have only just outplaced me for the first term assessments. It will not happen again. Miracles do happen, after all."

"Like the one you're going to need to get the Number one slot from me?"

Jaeger smirked ever-so-slightly when she caught sight of the…..playful glare directed towards her. '_Strange_,' Naomi thought, '_I never knew Sona knew how to have fun_.'

Sona looked as if she was about to return fire with more barbs, but before she could, a small cough of attention from her vice-president and a knowing look forced Sona to sigh slightly in resignation.

"As fun as it is to spar with you like this Jaeger-san, we should really be getting a move-on. Time is precious after all."

Naomi smirked ever so slightly as she followed after the Student-Council president/ Sitiri heiress, whilst her 'peerage'/underlings positioned themselves 'inconspicuously' around the adopted sister of a child soldier. Naomi let out an inaudible sigh at their actions, honestly, their actions were so obvious that it was almost painful for her to keep walking and not point out the massive flaws in their strategy. Her brother had been rather blunt when teaching her, and she had to guess that some of his 'traits' had rubbed off on her.

Eventually, after several minutes of silent walking, the group found themselves stood in-front of a somewhat derelict looking, Victorian England building. Naomi cocked an eyebrow when her gaze met that of Sona, as if to say 'Really? Here?'. Sona nodded her head with an air of exasperation.

"Why are we at the Occult Research club?" Naomi asked. She obviously already knew that Greymory and Sitiri more than likely both wanted to recruit him, so she decided to just humour the devil heiress by appearing somewhat perplexed.

"Rias-san wishes to speak with you, just as I do. So instead of dragging you to two different meetings….."

"You decided to compound the two meetings into one, thereby eliminating the need to waste any more time than necessary." Naomi interjected, earning a nod of affirmation from the Sitiri heiress. Naomi sighed ever so slightly before motioning towards the heavy oak doors of the club.

"Lead me on then."

Sona smiled ever so slightly before entering the building. Jaeger tensed ever so slightly as she entered the building, quickly checking every possible angle for a possible attack before deeming it safe enough to allow herself to follow the gorgeous Sitiri heiress. Eventually after climbing a rickety set of stairs, the young genius stood with Sona outside of the main club-room.

"After you."

Naomi felt her eyes responsively narrow. She knew that Sona would be right behind him, and Rias Greymory would more than likely be almost directly in-front of him. And whilst he could deal with them easily, there was no guarantee that he could take them out without killing them. And the last thing she needed on her and her brothers back was arguably the two most powerful Mao's, fuelled by vengeance.

Yeah, 100% something they didn't need on their backs.

Sighing to himself, Jaeger went to try and play the chivalrous gentleman card, but a stiff glare and cocking of the eyebrow from Sona was all Frank needed to know that he was NOT going to get out of this one.

Shaking her head in resignation, Naomi took a deep breath before pushing open the heavy doors, and the moment she opened the door, Naomi immediately began analysing the members of the room.

'_6 targets. Blond female has a tense aura, indicating either a nervous disposition or a non-combatant role. White haired female is short in stature and likely to be agile if reports are to believed, so taking her out is a priority if this goes south. The blond male holds himself with practiced grace and is likely to be a master swordsman…..though no-where on my level. _

_The brown haired boy is obviously new to all of this. He's trying to appear relaxed but actually ready to spring into action…pathetic really. The black haired female is obviously the Master's Queen piece. Intel suggests she excels with magic and has a solid grounding in Karate…..but again, her skills are laughable when compared to mine. _

_Then we have the ever dependable Greymory. Master of the peerage and inheritor of the Bael power of destruction, she also has near genius level intellect and a pretty good knack for chess. However, intel suggests she simply relies on using her power as a battering ram, sending out wave after wave of power…..a liability in CQC that I can exploit by positioning myself near or next to her peerage, therefore eliminating her as a threat until it is only one on one." _

All of those thoughts passed through Jaeger's head within a fraction of a second, and her mind had already established six plans on how to escape the room two seconds after that, whilst also taking into account Sona and her peerage as-well. Once she was near the cluster of sofa's in the middle of the room, Jaeger halted her advance and allowed Sona to manoeuvre herself next to Rias, whilst her peerage filled in where they could make themselves comfortable.

"Ahh, take your time, eh Souna?" The gorgeous red-head behind the desk asked with a casual smirk. Sona, to her credit, did not rise to the obvious jab and instead chose to ignore it whilst offering her own veiled retort.

"Speak quickly Rias, I wish to make this as quick as possible. After all, _some_ of us actually have to do _work _at their club." Jaeger watched on with veiled curiosity as Rias' eyebrow noticeably twitched at Sona's words, but the young beauty bit her tongue and instead forced a smile onto her face as she turned to face Naomi as she began to speak.

"So, then Jaeger-Chan, I bet your won…."

"San."

"Excuse me?"

"I am neither close to you nor well acquainted with you, Greymory-san, so please refrain from referring to me in such an overly-friendly manner." Naomi replied in a cold monotone, earning an almost hurt look from Rias and shocked looks from almost everyone else in the room, except for Tsubaki and Sona. The browned haired pervert, Hyodo, looked like he wanted to say something, but a swift glare from Rias put an end to any upcoming outburst.

After taking several seconds to re-compose herself, the young Greymory heiress allowed a sad smile to creep onto her face as she spoke back up.

"I'm sorry that you feel that, Jaeger-san. I hope that you'll eventually feel comfortable enough with me to speak less formally."

"I doubt it."

Rias winced at the cold tone of Naomi's words, but to her credit, the young woman managed to ignore the sister of a child soldier's cold response and spoke up again.

"Any-ways, Jaeger-san, I bet you are wondering why both I and Souna called you here today, aren't you?" Greymory asked as calmly as she could. The girl nodded her head once and kept her cold grey eyes trained on the buxom red-head.

Rias took a deep breath before speaking.

"The truth is that all of us in the Student council and the Occult research club are devils." The girl spoke with a dead serious tone to her voice, and as one every devil in the room flared their wings. Jaeger just kept an impassive look on he face as Greymory continued to speak.

"This must come as a shock to you Jaeger-san….whatever you may be. But given your power levels I assume that you are either a Youkai or a practicing magician….so you…."

"I am well aware of the fact that I stand in the presence of two of the current Mao's little sisters. I know that Souna's real name is Sona Sitiri, younger sister of the Leviathan Mao and widely regarded as the smartest devil of her generation.

Whilst you are the heiress to the Greymory family. Widely known for your foolish love and adoration of your slaves, you are also noteworthy due to your inheritance of the Bael power of destruction. Intelligent but brush, loving but cold as ice when required, you are currently in the middle of attempting to break off and engagement with the youngest son of the house of Phenex, Raiser."

Every single person in the room looked at Naomi with utter shock etched into their features. Naomi kept her look impassive and her eyes as cold as ice as the assembled devils attempted to school their features. Eventually Sona managed to recover enough composure to speak.

"How….how did you…"

"Know?" Jaeger asked impassively, earning a small nod from the young heiress. Naomi allowed a small smile to grace her lips.

"That would be telling. But even if I hadn't know before I came here, I would have figured it out."

"How?!"

Every gaze in the room drifted towards the young blond male of the S.C, Saji …

"None of you are particularly skilled in concealing your demonic energy, this place is essentially saturated in the damn stuff. That and your attempts at blending in are just pathetic beyond all reason. I mean, Greymory made no effort to change her name, and whilst Miss Sitiri made an effort…..it was hardly an elaborate cover-up.

That and given that you only hang out with one another just raises more red-flags for anyone with a half-decent head on their shoulders and an awareness of the supernatural world. All it would take is several questions to the right people and you'd have an answer."

Everyone continued to stare at the young woman in question for what seemed like an age, eventually everyone managed to recover enough composure to at least pick their jaws up. After an awkward silence that seemed to drag on forever, the buxom Greymory heiress managed to speak again.

"Well given your pre-existing knowledge, I assume that you are well aware of the evil piece system." Jaeger nodded once, taking this as a sign to continue, the Greymory heiress went on.

"In that case, I will be blunt. I wish to offer you a position in my peerage as either a mutation rook or standard knight." The tone that the Greymory heiress was completely focused and serious, something that seemed to surprise the two newest additions to her peerage.

'Probably not used to seeing this side of their master…..' Naomi mused to herself. Jaeger delayed her response for several seconds speaking up.

"What could you possibly give me in exchange for this slavery?" She asked coldly. Rias' face lit up into a warm smile as she began speaking.

"Well for a start, you wouldn't be a slave, merely a member of my peerage. You would gain territory on our estate and offered the full protection of the house of Greymory. Also, those who grow up as a Greymory are taught to love and appreciate their peerage like real family, like us. I consider each and every one of my pieces as a member of my family and I treat them as such."

"Anything else?"

"You could earn the title of high-class devil and forge your own path if you truly wished for me to release you from the EP system and thus allow you to create your own house and peerage. But even then you'd still have the love and support of everyone here."

Naomi stared the red-head devil straight in the eyes. Said girl flinched slightly under the stare of the grey chips of stone that Naomi called her eyes. Eventually she broke eye contact and provided her with his answer.

"No thanks, and before you say anything Sitiri-san, It's a permanent NO to the both of you." She stated coldly, earning a small sigh of frustration from Sona and an annoyed look from Rias.

"Why?"

"Because you cannot offer me anything worthwhile. I am proud of my humanity and I don't plan on surrendering it." She retorted blandly, whilst thinking to herself…..

'Frank fought too hard for me to just give it all up now.'

* * *

><p>Hyodo Issei could simply NOT stop staring at the 'black-haired bitch' that stood in the middle of his club room. The girl simply had to have had brain damage or something, because there is NO WAY a normal, sane person would reject the offer that his master, Rias Greymory had just made them… Issei knew he wouldn't change any of this for the world, even if he had to die again.<p>

Sure the whole thing with Raynaray and her escape ensured that his first few weeks as a devil were a little more exciting than normal, but she had fled now that her mission was a failure, and life was good once more. He had more friends than ever, people who would watch his back through thick and thin, a way to finally achieve his dream of becoming the harem king.

And yet this black haired bastard had the gall to stand there and snub his master's offer! How could he? The buxom Greymory heiress had listed only benefit after benefit as far as he was concerned, at yet here Naomi Jaeger stood, not even giving the proposition more than 10 seconds of thought before tuning it down….and making his master sad.

And for Issei that was the final straw as far as he was concerned.

"YOU BITCH!"

Every gaze turned towards a near hyperventilating Issei who stood now on his feet, an accusing finger pointing towards the schoolgirl in question. Said individual looked completely unmoved by his words. Rias looked mortified by Issei's outburst and seemed ready to scold him for it, but before she could say anything, Jaeger spoke.

"Let him speak, Greymory-san. He has just as much a right to speech as you or I…..even if he is a filthy pervert." Out of the corner of his eye, Issei could have sworn he saw Koneko give the elder raven haired girl a nod of approval. Shaking away that thought, the young pervert took the silence as his chance to speak.

"Buccho just offered you something that many would kill for even a hope of being offered! She told me how exclusive a devil needs to make their peerage, so that only the best of the best become members, or those with enough potential are nurtured to their peak!

But YOU! YOU JUST SNUBBED HER OFFER!"

Jaeger continued her impassive gaze and raised her shoulders in a 'so what?' motion. Issie felt his rage grow as he continued to rant.

"Buucho wanted you to join us! You could have had friends instead of people fearing you! You could have had a place to turn when things got tough and you could have lived for all eternity! But all you could do was take five seconds to seemingly think about her offer before spitting it back in her face like it was worthless.

I HAD TO DIE TO GET HERE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE YOU BITCH!? DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO DIE?"

Issei took several deep breaths as he looked at Jaeger, who's head had dropped. A small smirk of satisfaction crossed over Issei's face…and it lasted all of three seconds before Naomi started speaking.

"You were blessed then."

"Eh? What do you mean you crazy bastard?" Issei watched on as Naomi's fists balled up.

"I grew up fighting every second of my life. I've seen and things that would make you sick down to your very soul just thinking about. Every day I begged for some sort of end to all my torment and pain, yet nothing came to me or my parents….but my brother. My brother fought for me every single step of the way. He dragged me out of hell and shielded me from the horrors of our homeland. He sacrificed his own soul's purity and his sanity just to ensure I didn't have to suffer any more!

So don't try to lord it over me, just because someone ended your pathetic life. I had people trying to do that on a daily basis since I was aged five. My brother fought too hard for my god damned freedom from all of that and I am not going to just surrender it for some half-assed reasons.

Territory? I have a home, I'm not some bloody vagrant.

Protection? I have my own skills to deal with anyone foolish enough to attack me or my sister.

Love?..." Here Naomi paused for several seconds, her eyes drifted off to the side for several seconds, as if completely lost, before she managed to recover her bearings and continued.

"I can find a man any time I wish to, and my brother is all the family I will EVER need. People fear me because they fail to understand me, I have more than enough places to turn should life prove too much for me….and I have too much on my conscious to make living for an eternity a viable option.

So don't you accuse me of spitting on anyone's offers. I've thought about this long before your master ever even knew I existed. So I suggest you apologize before I turn you into ash. "

As if to emphasise his point, Jaeger slowly allowed the near-perfect control she had of his magical abilities to slip ever so slightly. Each and every member of both the student council and Occult Research club felt their breath hitch in their throats as an oppressive aura began to flood the room.

'Wa….what the hell? Where the hell did all of this power come from!' Issei thought to himself as his body broke out into a light sweat as a terrifying aura began to permeate the room, and _fire _began to lick at the palms of Naomi's hands. Eventually the fire spread until it covered both her forearms and lower legs. She allowed her magical output to continue growing and growing, even as Sona and Greymory attempted to keep up with her magical release.

Issei muttered something that sounded like sorry, and Naomi allowed her magical power to fall back under control.

After several tense seconds, Naomi spoke.

"Let me make this absolutely clear, you had better not try to make me a member of your peerage whilst I sleep or even if I am dying…because if you do…"

"My brother will destroy you."

* * *

><p><span>(Undisclosed Location, Russia, Siberian Region)<span>

Transmission Interception: Begin.

_**Tactical Worldwide Operations Private Military Company Mission Records: **_

_**T.W.O PMC Operation Number: 5563-2241-9763**_

_**Operation Name: Firefly Rain. **_

_**Operation's secondary objectives: **_

_**Infiltrate Terrorist organisation Kolzohov's airfield and R&D base in Siberian province of the former USSR. **_

_**Locate and destroy any advanced jets or weapons on-site. (Secondary Objective) **_

_**Locate and eliminate Sergei Belonski, Base commander (Secondary Objective)**_

_**Primary Objective: Confirm whether or not Kolzohov have the schematics to build a METAL GEAR, and if they do, destroy any on-site documentation and locate the location of any further schematics that may be in the organisations hands. **_

_**Operative Assignment: **_

**FRANK JAEGER, CALL SIGN : 'STEEL FOX' **

**MICHAEL SEVCHENKO, CALL SIGN: 'BISHOP'**

* * *

><p>*ACCESSING FILES*<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>T.W.O Operative Number 654-213-908, FRANK JAEGER.<span> **_

_**Height: 6'3 **_

_**Weight: 105 KG **_

_**OPERATIVE LEVEL: ELITE, 'Supernatural Combat Unit' **_

_**MASK: Extremely battered and damaged T.W.O mask, with the rough outline of a Fox's face still identifiable, albeit with a little bit of difficulty. **_

_**STANDARD OPERATING GEAR: **_

_**MP5 Sub machine-gun, heavily modified **_

_**Mossberg Shotgun (Various models, note that this is swapped with a AWP Sniper Rifle when appropriate) **_

_**Colt Single action Revolver (Silver plated, Ivory Handle) **_

_**High Frequency Blade 'FOX Blade'. **_

_**High Frequency Combat Knife**_

_**Flash bangs **_

_**Grenades (Varying from Incendiary to H.E.) **_

_**Lightening magic (Only in dire circumstances or against foes of a supernatural nature.) **_

_**Notes on operative: **_

_**Renowned as a lone wolf, Frank Jaeger almost missed out on joining T.W.O despite his flawless entrance exam performances. It was only the intervention of Field Team Leader 'Rios' that lead to the meeting of Bishop and Fox. **_

_**Ever since, the two have been the very definition of efficiency, and are essentially inseparable. Willing to make tough calls and fight dirty to maintain their 100% mission completion record, the two have become well known as the men called upon when a job seems impossible to complete. **_

_**As it stands, Fox is arguably the highest paid member of T.W.O that operates in the field…but the general agreement amongst the rank and file is that, if anything, Frank Jaeger sells himself short. That and that any talk of his 'baby sister' will earn you a one-way ticket to the infirmary or the morgue (if it is a second offence). **_

* * *

><p><em>*RETURNING TO ORIGINAL QUEREY* <em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Mission Transcript, 4 hrs 36 mins into operation:<strong>_

'_**FOX': **__This is Operative Fox (*Heavy automatic gunfire*)….requesting (*explosion*)…support. Repeat, requesting immediate retasking of Zeus's Wrath!_

'_**Overlord': **__'Fox, what the hell's going on down there?'_

'_**Fox': **__'Bishops' been hit in the leg and chest and our cover's been blown to fuck! I (*explosion and gunfire)…bleeding everywhere! I've used some pressure magic to try and stem the bleeding but it's still pouring. We need support (*static*)…..if we're gonna make it outta' here.'_

'_**Overlord': **__'Alright, hang tight son. Fire support is en-route, ETA is 2 minutes. _

'_**Fox': **__'We'll have been corpses for fifty seconds by then you useless bastard!' _

'_**Overlord' : **__'Just hang tight Frank, we'll get you outta there._

'_**Fox':…**__I hope for your sake that you do.'_

* * *

><p><em>*END TRANSCRIPT*<em>

* * *

><p><strong>And here we have the beginnings of a genre first ladies and gentlemen. <strong>

**Never before (to my knowledge) has there been a X-Over between the Metal Gear series and Highschool DxD. So I have no standards to live up to, because there IS nothing else to really compare this too…something that makes me both excited and worried at the same time. **

**Excited because I'm paving the way for something new. **

**Worried because this could become a gigantic fuck-up if I'm not careful. **

**But mostly I'm just excited. **

**For those of you who worry about not having any prior knowledge about the Metal Gear Series, all I say is don't. I'll explain all the bits and pieces of the lore (Is that word even applicable here?) you need to know, and for the tiny things I can't be bothered with, I'll point you to the applicable Web-Page. **

**Any ways, I also figure that I need to get things like an initial Harem (*yeah, this is a DxD fic, of COURSE it's going to be a Harem fic) list for our main man Frank outta the way before I continue.**

**So here it is: **

**Yasaka **

**Kuroka **

**Serafall **

**Gabriel **

**Note this list is available for the addition of two or three more, but these four girls are NON-NEGOTIABLE. I love each of them and they are mature enough to help Frank deal with his damaged mind and his traumatic past later on. **

**So if you have any good ideas then drop me a message to let me know…and whilst you're at it, if you've enjoyed this first chapter, then why not fave or follow so you can keep track of it better? Or perhaps leave a review so I know what was bad and what was good, what can be changed and what can stay the same. **

**But for now, I bid you all a very happy Christmas and I hope you keep it real like a Ninja, **

**CBF. **

**P.S: Go check out my other fics, The Last Spartan and The Fractured Genius, it would mean a lot to me!**


End file.
